


Cafune (OR Steve Rogers' Good Hair Day)

by K347



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Stucky in Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K347/pseuds/K347
Summary: Somehow, Bucky's hair always look perfect and beautiful no matter what he is doing. All of that can't be a natural blessing, right? Steve decides to crack the code. Find out the secret. And in the process, he himself ends up getting a long lecture & practical session of hair-care routine from his husband.In other words, some fluff featuring Steve and Bucky living together in Wakanda which nobody asked for.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Cafune (OR Steve Rogers' Good Hair Day)

**Author's Note:**

> 'Cafune' is a Brazilian Portuguese word. In English it can be roughly described as “running your fingers through the hair of someone you love.” The word is a peculiar gem that is part of a group of unique words that are unable to be translated into other languages.

Waking up with the beautiful sunrises in wakanda is something Steve has gotten used to in the past couple months. Each time, it feels more normal. After coming back from another vigilante run and secret mission with Sam and Nat, he really did need that time to relax and take a breath of fresh air. To be Steve. Not Captain America or the fugitive or the man who broke the avengers and has gone in hiding. In these moments, he is just Steve. Steve in wakanda, living with his Bucky. His husband. A safe place they've found that they call home. The same place where they got married and have established a life together, with King T'challa's immense help and kindness.

Family, stability the guy who wanted all that went into the ice. He always felt like somebody else came back. Steve is not the person who he used to be back then. But neither is Bucky. And both of them fell in love with eachother all over again. Got married. Because they were Steve and Bucky. Meant to be together in every life, every timeline, every century. Steve's heart warms and fkutters at the thought of his husband, the memories they share together. The memories from last night. Reminder of their passionate lovemaking still sore, aching and proudly presenting themselves on his skin. Yeah, he's gonna have to hide thsoe too. Specially because Steve remembers he has a morning debriefing to attend. That thought and reminder is what finally makes him wake up from the half asleep state, scrambling from bed. Bucky is already up and ready, probably at his training session at this point and Steve needs to get the fuck out of bed too. Can't ignore the world & the new approaching shitstorms forever.

He makes a quick work of picking out his clothes for the day while still brushing teeth. Steve’s gonna have to get things done a little faster than everyday if he wants to make it to that debriefing in time. Sure he can. A quick shower and the turtle neck he just took out of the cupboard would do wonders to fix that bed head and thoroughly fucked look he’s sporting right now. Entering inside the spacious bathroom of the glorious wakandan guest house, he hangs in the towel and proceeds further with the bath. But one glance at the cabinet with toiletries stops him. Oh, he forgot to refill his shampoo bottle again, didn’t he? Bucky did remind him of that, of course. And Steve just nodded off like he does every time. And now that old bottle is completely empty. He could just fill water in it and use all of the remaining liquid that’s too stubborn to pour through the opening on its own, but the thing is he can’t get the cap off. And honestly, he’s afraid if he applies too much pressure that delicate plastic bottle would crumble and then he’s be stuck with explaining bucky the whole situation and would have to hear a ton of ‘I told you so’s. Nope. Steve Roger’s stupid Brooklyn-punk-pride is too strong to let that happen. He’ll find a way out of this mess. Even if he has already undressed and wet his body and hair, water droplets slipping out and dancing on the floor.

Naturally, his eyes pass to the other side of the wooden cabinet. Bucky’s side. His had only three or four things. The shampoo bottle, the bourbon soap, and a trimmer to keep the beard tended. Rest of the space empty. On Bucky’s side though...it’s a whole different story. There are at least 12 to 18 bottles there. Neatly placed, and organised by size and height. They take up every inch of that case, barely fitting in together in one line. Products and items Steve can’t even begin to name and identify. Bucky wouldn’t even notice if a teeny-tiny proportion from it was gone, would he? And even if he does, so what? They’ve been sharing everything since 1940s, granted that Bucky wasn’t this much of a spoilt brat then. And he definitely didn’t use hair products that could be enough for a whole town. The point is, bucky wouldn’t mind at all if he steals some shampoo for the day. So Steve tiptoeing on the wet floor searches with one hand on the top cabinet and grabs himself a bottle. Squeezes some of whatever the liquid was on his hand and returns that cylindrical shaped transparent glass bottle back to its rightful place.

A good ten minutes later, he is standing in front o the mirror wiping his hair with the towel, shirtless and a pouty frown on his face. How come his hair are not like his husband’s? They are decentish and dirty blonde which looks much better after washing them than it did before. But they aren’t even close to Bucky’s shiny, wavy, gorgeous brunette locks which always look so perfect. Steve huffs and frowns some more. Trying to figure out what’s the secret.

James Buchanan Barnes always had a weird hair obsession. That much was common knowledge. Well, at least to Steve. Ever since their good old days. Bucky was so conscious and aware of his hair. Not in a bad way, just annoyingly proud of them ( as he should be, no arguments there). They would be either beautifully quaffed or neatly gelled. But always on point. ALWAYS. And reuniting after 70 years of torment, sadness, longing and pain, of course many things have changed between them. Big and Small new habits that they slowly learned and discovered together. Steve can’t listen to the fireworks anymore and he hates ice chips. Bucky feels self conscious about his left arm and prefers to be the little spoon. They can’t even eat that boiled potato dish which was once a special and a favourite from the old diner. So see, a lot of things have changed with time. But Bucky’s obsession with his hair? NEVER. And now there is so much more of the buckspagetties (that’s what steve calls them just to annoy bucky). By the simple law of mathematics, with more hair comes more obsession and hair care routines. So yeah, probably that’s why bucky’s hair are so much better than his. Steve is never going to win that competition. And somewhere deep inside, he doesn’t really want to. He still wishes his own hair were a little softer and smoother though. Just to compliment his husband’s better. Steve absentmindedly runs his hand through them, touching the semi-wet strands. As if somehow that touch would magically full fill his wish and make it better.

“Yeah, yeah, Ok birdbrain. Whatever you say. Don’t forget which one of us actually fought in a world war though”, Steve hears Bucky’s voice coming from the hallway and Sam’s laughter followed by it. They must’ve finished the morning sparring session. He hurriedly tries to dry his hair more, not wanting to hear another lecture featuring motherhen bucky who goes “How many times do I have to tell this to you, punk? You have to properly dry your hair, Steve. You could catch cold, get sick and then your mama’s ghost would haunt my sorry ass cause I was the one who promised her I’d always take care of you”. Granted that Steve has had the supersoldier serum for years now and even the most dangerous virus couldn’t affect him let alone some cold drops on his t shirt. But Bucky tends to forget that at times. Still treats Steve like he is the same aesthamtic, sickly kid who needs to be protected and treasured from the world. While he once hated that kind of special treatment, now he craves for it even more, so he doesn’t stop bucky and listens to all of that rambling, holds his ears and apologizes like he used to all those years ago. He probably looks like a fucking idiot attempting those puppy eyes now with his tall frame and full beard. But to quote the man himself,  _ Bucky always loves the dumbest parts of Steve the most _ . He smiles at that. How on earth did they ever get so lucky? To have this peaceful life. A moment of calmness and domesticity despite the new shitstorms that brew up in the world every day. But that doesn’t matter. As long as Steve has his Bucky, it’s all good and well. Call him selfish maybe, but if sacrificing everything for the love of your life is selfish then yes, Steven Grant Rogers would like to be known as the most selfish guy on the face of the planet. 

That thought is interrupted by the said love of his life, barging into the room, carrying a bunch of white wildflowers in his left hand and a sheepish look on his face. “Morning, babe”, he smiles at Steve and closes the door with the other hand.

“Morning. Those for me?”, Steve points at the flowers bucky is holding , which now that he has a closer look at them, appear to be even more beautiful.

“No. These are for Charlette. You know the big ugly chair that you plaster your ass on for hours, she LOVES them”, Bucky replies sarcastically and earns an eyeroll from Steve.

“Can’t tell whether you are trying to be sweet or annoying early in the morning,”, Steve turns back and continues to dry his hair.

“Why can’t I be both?”, Bucky says while he searches for the perfect place to keep his morning gift for his husband and finally finds the right place on the 

Arranging them neatly in a vase, bucky seems quite pleased with himself and tucks strand a behind his ear. Today he has tied the golden brown pretty hair of his in a gorgeous bun and they look amazing. Soft curls on the forehead, the thin line of sweat coating it from the training. Steve stares back at his own reflection and can’t help but frown once more. How can Bucky’s hair look more perfect and angelic after a sweaty fighting practice and Steve’s look still the same mortal human kind even after a shower with the same freaking shampoo bucky uses.

“Hey, why are you making faces at the mirror?”, of course Bucky Barnes and his keen gaze would notice every little one of Steve’s actions!

“Well, it’s because of  _ you _ ”,Steve says tying a second knot to the towel around his waist and walks towards his husband. But before he could touch the male-raupanzel’s hair to feel the heavenly texture, Bucky moves back in a flash as if he would get burned by that touch.

Steve’s frown deepens. Okay, so bucky doesn’t like people touching his hair. But isn’t Steve and exception to that rule? This long haired jesus certainly didn’t mind it last night while being high on passion and lost in euphoria.But yeah, that’s probably the only time Steve is allowed to fondle with Bucky’s most prized possession (yes, Bucky’s most prized possession are his hair not that glorious dick. Steve wasn’t kidding when he said his husband has an ‘obsession’, alright? He married a semistable hundred year old man so this is part and parcel of that decision. The best decision he ever made).

Steve would never dare to tell his husband how he plays with the so very precious hair while bucky is asleep. It’s a good way to pass the time and an even better inspiration for drawing more funny doodle and sketches ( the ones that Bucky will never get to see).

“What the fuck is wrong with you Barnes? I was just going to run a hand through your hair not cut them to pieces. Why you gotta be so jumpy all the time?”, Steve snaps at him. Fake annoyed. Okay, maybe a little real annoyed too.

“ Pretty sure it’s Barnes-Rogers now, I got the paperwork to prove it. And the hair sweetheart, they are all sweaty and smelly from all the ass kicking I did with Wilson. So maybe next time, husband?”, Bucky throws a flirty smile his way.

“Sweaty and Smelly? Well, they still look so fucking great”, Steve rolls his eyes and makes another face that had just the right amount of cuteness and annoyance and manages to make all of Bucky’s insides giggle.

“Are you going to tell me what got you in a crappy morning mood today or do I have to start guessing? You can accuse me of having a one track mind, but I honestly expected you to be in a bliss of the good not to brag but I’d even say  _ great _ dick-down you got last night”, Bucky is curious and enjoying Steve’s grumpiness a little too much at the moment. 

“My hair. They are not  _ nearly _ as soft and shiny and yours”, he is thrown off by Steve’s complaint and total disregard for the suggestive comments. Steve is whining.  _ About hair? _

This is so out of the blue.

“WHAT?”

“Your hair are always so nice and on point. With a shine that puts your brand new arm to shame. What’s the secret?”, Steve is talking so adorably with his animated expressions only makes it better.

He still needs to recover from the shock of Steve Rogers complaining about not having soft enough hair, but Bucky has always been a bit bashful when it comes to this topic, “Well you know, I use the specially designed and rare international products that shuri ordere-“

“Yeah, well today I used  _ your _ shampoo today and it still did nothing special for me. Maybe whatever that magical glass bottle holds only works for you”, Steve cuts him off, in no mood to listen to anything else.

_ “You did what now?” _ , the shock and surprise in Bucky’s voice is alarming, even more so with the slight increase in the volume.

“oh, don’t get mad over it. I only used a little bit of that never-ending-supply from your only-hair-products supermarket. My hair aren’t even as long and thick as yours. You probably would’ve never found out about it if i hadn’t just told you. And anyway your nurturing magic potion didn’t help my hair situation in anyway. They are still the same”, an exhasperatd Steve explains, hanging on that last thread of patience.

“Mad? I am not mad. It’s just-“, Bucky leaves that sentence unfinished and moves closer to his husband, swiftly pulling Steve towards himself by the hand. He tentatively cups Steve’s bearded cheek and moves his gaze form teh bluish green eyes to the dirty blonde long-ish hair and burries his nose inside them. Takes in the familiar smell, which is one of his favourites in the whole wide world. “It’s NICE. You smell...just like me”, he whispers softly and hugs Steve tighter. Steve finally appearing more content and happier than before, hugs him back and lets out a humming sound of satisfaction. Probably because he got his previous wish of touching bucky’s hair fulfilled. Fingers gently prodding at the tied knot of the brown hair, Steve tells him, “Yeah, I like it too. Smelling like you. But I am still sad though, that shampoo is just so biased towards you, It’s unfair”, the words are muffled into bucky’s workout sweatshirt. A chuckle follows that complaint.

“Oh Stevie. That’s just because you did it wrong”, Bucky tries to reason with him.

“How on god’s green earth can a man shampoo his hair wrong?”, Steve is annoyed at the judgemental response he is receiving. From his own husband. And for what? In defence of shampoo bottle, really?

“See it’s exactly this kind of attitude that is harmful for the health of your hair. And then you go complaining and frowning all over the town. Yes, you used the right product. But you didn’t follow the procedure correctly Steve.”

“There’s a ‘procedure’?”, Steve sounds confused.

“Yep. A bit long maybe, but totally worth the effort. First you gotta brush them just right, gently. Then massage it with oil, and leave them be for a few moments. Wash them with only water first. Then with shampoo twice. Follow up by the conditioner and then use the styling serum or hairge-“

“Okay. Okay. Got it. It’s too long, too tiresome and definitely not my cup of tea. Sorry I asked”, Steve cuts the rant of hair-care-routine off.

“Steve. Baby, NOOOOO. Don’t be so dismissive about it. Come on, you gotta have that experience in your life at least once, right? Let me do it for you. It’s my responsibility that comes with being a good husband”, Bucky tries to convince him. Now Steve is regretting bringing up that topic in the first place. What started as a fun banter might turn into a ‘thing’ now and that’s certainly not what he was planning on.

“Well, I got a busy schedule and some more important  _ procedures _ of my own. So maybe next time, husband?”, Steve cheekily repeats Bucky’s words from before and starts picking up his clothes from the bed. But before he could put them on, they are snatched away from him.

“What the hell, Buck-“, Steve’s protests and complaints don't hold a candle next to Bucky’s strong enthusiasm. And before he knows it, Steve is being guided by the hands on his shoulders, directed and dragged in the direction of the bathroom with his husband hot on his tail.

“I really don’t think this is a good idea.”

_ “It is.” _

“I have a debriefing that I need to attend”

_ “Which won’t start for another hour, so it gives us plenty of time.” _

At the end. Steve surrenders and decides to let bucky do whatever he wants. Seems like it would be easier and get over sooner that way. Because Bucky is clearly in his own trance. Not listening to a word Steve is saying, too busy pulling out the stool, keeping it in front of the mirror and taking out all the products from his cabinet. He forcibly makes Steve sit on the stool and starts by taking the coconut oil and putting it in his hair.

“Buck, you are making them stic-“

“Oiling is  _ very _ necessary. Provides nourishment to your scalp and hair. You gotta massage it properly from top to bottom”, Bucky makes it clear he’s the boss of this situation. Steve has no other option than listening to him.

Despite his previous resistance and reluctance, Steve has to admit, Bucky’s fingers on his scalp feel so soothing and relaxing. Just the right pressure and tender touches. Softly caressing fingertips, both metal and flesh.  _ He loves it _ . Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all. An involuntary moan escapes his lips and bucky chooses just that minte to stop for some reason.

“Hold up a minute. I’ll get the massaging gel”, he says before hurrying out of the bathroom and bringing a new, sealed pack of some transparent fluid in his hand from the bedroom.

“You have to rub it off, but now too harshly okay, that might damage the roots and you’ll start loosing hair”, he instructs further fingers dipping into Steve’s hair again.

Steve mentally rolls his eyes because he knows bucky can see his reflection in the mirror. He just wants this to get over already. Yes, he loves it when Bucky fusses over him, but this is not the ideal scenario to fulfill that wish. Definitely not with unknown fluids of variant densities floating and moving in between his hair.

“And don’t forget the end of the strands. We wouldn’t want them to look like broomstick now, would we?”, Bucky is seemingly unaware of Steve’s growing frustrations and keeps up with his work.

“You know, you really need to start giving me some more credit. I am a 102-year old man and have washed my hair by myself my whole life”, Steve tries to remind the hair-expert his husband has transformed into.

“Technically, you were sleeping for 70 of those, so it doesn’t really count. And anyway that’s not my point. What i was saying, is the fact that massage-“ Bucky continues with his long speech about the advantages of whatever he is trying to do, how it relives stress and increases hair volume and something about follicles and pores. Steve gives up halfway through it, doesn’t even want to know what his husband is going on and on about. It’ll fly over his head anyway. 

Aftet taking his sweet time massaging and spreading whatever that thini was deeply into Steve's hair Bucky seems to be happy with the work he's done.

“Now let’s wash your hair”, He declares sounding even more excited than before. 

“No”, this time Steve tries to put his foot down. He has had enough of this home saloon experience and what Bucky is suggesting,  _ might _ turn into something that sounds too tempting to refuse. But Steve knows better than that. He has people waiting for him in the meeting room and he takes pride in his habit of always being ten minutes early.

“Oh come on, Stevie. It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before. We’re married, rememeber?”, Bucky says with a sly smirk.

“No Buck. Not today. At least not right now. You know if we do that, it’ll probably turn into another shower sex session and that will  _ definitely _ make me late. You’ve got your way with almost everything you wanted today Don't push it too far”, Steve tries to sound as serious as he can.

“I promise to be on my best behaviour Steve. Please. Please. Please. I won’t even touch anything else other that the hair. Just let me do this”, bucky uses one of his illegal looks on Steve again. It works. At least partially, cause he can feel his resolve melting.

“I have washed my own hair for all the 32 years I was awake you know? Stop treating me like a doll” Steve exhales a breath, helpless.

“I know. But this is different baby. You don’t know the right way or the exact proportions to use this. Let me just show you the ropes this once and then from the next time,, you can do it for yourself”, Bucky is too damn stubborn about this.

“Listen I know you are obsessed with hair and all, but this is really going to make me late”, Steve tries to reason with him again.

“The only thing that is making you late right now are your stupid interruptions. If you just shut up and let me do what I do best, this would be over way quicker”, bucky has already taken off his own clothes, standing only in his boxers and trying to undo the knot of the towel that is wrapped around Steve’s waist. There really is no point in arguing with this man.

They are standing under the shower. Water lukewarm. “Just the right temperature”, bucky whispers and Steve wants to hurl something at him at this point. He is standing under a shower. NAKED. With his husband who is also, almost naked. And Bucky Barnes is still more focused and concentrated on hsi stupid hair-care-procedure than on his wet supersoldier husband. Steve knows he was the one who strictly warned bucky to not start any funny business, but he certainly does not appreciate not getting even  _ one _ suggestive smirk or teasing glance and any of the touches he craves while being in such intimate and close quaters. Seriously, How much does Bucky love hair?  _ More than Steve? _

At least that’s what the complete devotion with which he is gently applying shampoo on his hair and completely ignoring Steve’s half hard dick suggests. He tries not to get too upset at that. It’s probably for the best. Because if they do start going at it now Steve is sure he won’t be able to leave that room for at least the next few hours.

“Ouch”, that scandalous thought chain is broken by his husband’s rough toughing at a tangle.

“Look at this. This is what happens when you don’t brush your hair right”, Bucky scolds.

“No jerk, this is what happens when you pull at it too harshly”, Steve hisses.

“If I hear one more complaint out of you, I am going to take incharge of tending to these hair for the rest of our lives.”

“So glad I didn’t let you put it in our wedding vows”, Steve bites back irritated.

On one hand, he actually is enjoying this but also doesn’t want to encourage Bucky further more because that would only lead them to a darker and deeper tunnel.

After what feels like definitely more than an hour, Bucky is done shampooing and conditioning his hair just the ‘right’ way, whatever that means. 

"You really should use this conditioner more you know, smells so good", Bucky tells whispers softly in his ear.

“You mean my hair didn’t smell good  _ before _ ? Just last night you told me it smells like vanilla and sugar”, Steve knows he is being childish and getting nad over every little thing, but handing over the full control of his own hair to somebody else and sit silent like a statue while they do stiff to it, is apparently a very irritating task. 

“Yeah it does. But I like this cocoa butter smell better on you”, Bucky winks, wrapping a towel around his head. Steve takes a sigh of relief. 

So it’s over. Mission accomplished. He puts on a robe and tries to get out of the bathroom. “Can I please  actually start getting ready now? Let’s continue with your pretend hair-spa business some other day”

‘Hey, stop. It’s not over yet. Have a little more patience”, Bucky walks towards their dressing table and pulls the chair, gesturing for steve to sit on it.

Steve makes a face. Doesn't move an inch.

“Get your ass over here right now, Steven Grant Rogers. Don’t make me take out the big guns”, Bucky’s stance makes it clear he’ll be taking no excuses.

“Rogers-Barnes”, Steve says under his breath.

“Barnes-Rogers”, Bucky says firmly. Fuckin' supersoldier hearing powers.

“Don’t be so sulky Steve. I am just putting on the serum. It’ll make the hair shinier, just the way you want them to be”,Bucky explains to him like he’s a child refusing to eat his vegetables. He then proceeds to dry the hair, very carefully, taking each strand in his fingers separately. This is a lengthy procedure indeed!

“ It’s done,  _ finally _ ”, Steve exclaims happily as he sees Bucky switching off the hair dryer. But that relief is short lived when he sees his husband pulling out some pins and combs from the next drawer. “Oh god. What is that? Do you even know how it works? Those pins, clips or whatever they are?”, Steve is scared for his hair now. That thing has teeth bigger than a bird's claw and bucky is holding them scaringly similar to the way he likes to hold his beloved knives.

“Trust me. I grew up with three sisters. I know exactly what I am doing”, Bucky reassures him and continues to comb his hair. After a minute he starts scrolling through his mobile and murmurs to himself, “There was this beautiful hairstyle I saw the other day. I knew I should’ve taken a screen cap. Ahh-huh. Found it”, he says with an excitement of a 5-year-old. Starts separating the hair and dividing it into partitions, doing something Steve knows he’ll never understand or be able to copy. The only thing that keeps him seated still at the chair is Bucky’s cute concentration frown, the lines on his forehead and the way he is holding that bobypin in between his lips like a person who does this everyday.

“You know, if this fighting thing doesn’t work out, you could always be a hairdresser. A good one at that”, Steve remarks playfully.

“Maybe. Tell you what though, whether I start it as a profession or not, you’ll always be getting free appointments. No choice, it’s compulsory. I ask this as our six month anniversary present”, Bucky smiles at him through the mirror after hearing Steve groan at that statement.

Fifteen minutes later, when they enter the conference room, everyone’s already present there.

“Nice of you two to finally grace us with your presence”,Sam says the moment Bucky sets a foot in the room.

“We are only like seven minutes late Wilson, so fuck off”, bucky leaves no chance to banter with Sam. It’s always been like this between these two and everybody stopped minding it months ago.

“Wow, Steve. What did you do to the hair? It looks great." 

Steve knows that compliment is genuine because a)It is coming from Natasha b) She sounds more excited and thrilled than Steve has ever heard her talking. 

The only problem is, her unusual excited voice has turned the attention of every person in the room to him and Steve feels a bit self-conscious now after seeing that everybody is staring at his new hairdo.

“It is indeed beautiful captain”, T’challa confirms it and slowly everybody starts showering compliments about the hair.

“What is it called again?”, Shuri asks. Steve very well recognizes the hint of teasing in her voice, even though he doesn’t know the princess too well.

Don’t fall for it. It’s a trap.

“It’s called water fall fish braid. Didn’t you teach me that the other day?”, bucky answers and seems quite pleased with himself for knowing the correct name. You Idiot. Steve gives him a murderous glare. ‘Why can’t he shut up’

“So you told Steve about this?”, Natasha asks Bucky, probably catching up on Shuri’s game.

“Yeah, it..it came up in a conversation”, Steve tries to handle the situation before his husband can blurt something out again.

“Sure, it did”, Nat smiles knowingly. “And by the way Steve, how did you braid those little strands right on the top of your head? Sure you couldn’t look into the mirror while doing that, right? As capable as supersoldiers are, they do not have elastic necks as far as I know.

“Yeah. Ummm...It was okay. Not that tough actually”, Steve stumbles over his words trying to think of a better lie.

“Excuse me? Not that tough? Are you kidding me? It took me four tries to bring that to life in a perfect form. I thought you were an artist who appreciates art, Steve”, Bucky exclaims.

_ Such a baby. _

“Wait a second. Barnes, you're telling us  _ you _ did that?”, Sam asks sounding impressed.

“Yes. Ask Steve. This was all me”, Bucky has that proud bashful grin on his stupid handsome face again.

“Shut up”, Steve warns him under his breath, hoping for that supersoldier hearing of his husband to work one time in his favour. 

Bucky just shrugs non-chalantly and has a smirk on his face. The entire room is dumbstruck for a moment and then burst into small giggles and laughs.

“I know we joke about it pretty often over here, but I still can’t believe you guys literally braid eachother’s hair”, Shuri tells them smiling.

“ I actually  _ can _ believe it”, Sam tells her as if a matter of fact “There’s no limit of absolutely disgusting sweetness these two old men wouldn’t cross”,there are a couple of high-fives after that and soon the first few minutes of that debriefing turn into a Steve Rogers Roast. Bucky doesn’t mind it one bit though, and starts telling everyone proudly the details of his first venture as a hair stylist.

From the way everyone’s listening carefully and glancing at him to bucky and back to him every now and then, suppressing their laughter, Steve can tell they will be teased mercilessly about this. Another embarrassing, tooth rottenning tale in the wakanda’s sweetheart journal as the kids call them.

He is never going to live this one down. 

Steve Roger’s good hair day might be turning into a leg pulling and let’s make fun of him day after all.

_ You have Bucky Barnes to blame for it. _

Oops.

He meant Barnes-Rogers.


End file.
